


mate

by ohoholyshit (stepaknee)



Series: forever [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/ohoholyshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god and what about getting pregnant, we can’t have a kid Tsukki, not yet and what if I hurt you somehow, you know how hard consent is with this, I can’t jus-”</p><p>“Kuroo,” Tsukishima was speaking with a calm voice, though his annoyance was clearly showing through. He only had a few days before it hit, and he was feeling irritable already. “All I asked was for us to spend my heat together.”</p><p> </p><p>aka Tsukishima wants to spend his heat with Kuroo as a next step in their relationship and Kuroo is worried about everything that could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mate

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written before the rest of my omegaverse things but I didn't post it for a while and then I... forgot about it...  
> I'm scared that if I went back and re-read this it would be super out of character and I would hate it but it's all edited and I loved it before this so like, here please take it.

Kuroo was panicking, much to Tsukishima’s displeasure. The request wasn’t that difficult, but it seemed the older man was having issues comprehending. He was babbling now,  _wonderful_ , speaking quick and broken words as he tried to grasp the situation before him.

“Oh god and what about getting pregnant, we can’t have a kid Tsukki, not yet and what if I hurt you somehow, you know how hard consent is with this, I can’t jus-”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima was speaking with a calm voice, though his annoyance was clearly showing through. He only had a few days before it hit, and he was feeling irritable already. “All I asked was for us to spend my heat together.”

Kuroo made that look again, the one that showed he was clearly thinking about those words in likely far too much detail, the expression like Tsukishima Kei was his entire world and the idea of doing what was suggested was incomprehensible. The alpha swallowed nervously but sat down from where he had jumped out of his seat when the suggestion had been made.

“Okay, let’s just talk about this. What are the concerns?” Tsukishima spoke again, reaching across the table slightly to entwine their pinkies. Too much contact could feel overwhelming when talking about the logistics of this; he could already smell Kuroo’s scent changing slightly to something highly desirable and jumping his boyfriend before they worked all this out was  _not_  a part of his plan. Why on earth did alpha pheromones have to be so strong, it was both a blessing and an annoyance.

He’d wanted this for a while, to ask about this, but he had been too nervous previously to approach the issue. He watched as Kuroo ruffled his hair slightly, the idea obviously too appealing to not at least try and get it to work. After a moment, the alpha seemed to calm slightly, and he held up a finger.

”First thing first: consent. You can’t give proper consent with all those hormones, not consent I could feel alright about anyway. I know we’ve had sex before, but this is much different and I really don’t want to do anything you’ll regret later.” Tsukishima nodded, acknowledging his words before he picked up the pen next to him, sliding a pad of paper towards him. He jotted down some things, pausing to think for a moment before continuing. He could feel the confused look directed at him, but kept writing until he was certain he was finished. When he was done, he slid it over so Kuroo could read it easily.

“Uhm. What?” He asked, reading the words with a furrowed brow. He made increasingly strange expressions as he read, ranging from confusion to disgust.

“That, is a list of the things I do not want you to do. I figured that would be easier than listing everything I do want, seeing as there isn’t much I don’t actively want you to do to me. If it is not listed there, it is safe to assume I am not uncomfortable enough with the thought of it to want you to stop.” Leaning back, he waited as he read, biting his lip just slightly in nervousness. He hoped the short list didn’t end up intimidating; he wasn’t lying when he said there wasn’t much he didn’t want Kuroo to do. 

“I haven’t even heard or thought about half of these. Also I noticed, uhm, rimming isn’t on the list?” He looked up with a hopeful expression. Tsukishima nodded, smiling a bit. They had yet to talk about it, and had yet to do that, but it was something a lot of alphas enjoyed but some omegas were uncomfortable with it. 

“It’s not. And it never will be,” he cleared his throat quietly, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he tried to appear unexcited at the idea, “I honestly would prefer if you  _did_  do that.”

The scent in the room changed drastically and how were they supposed to talk about this if Kuroo continued smelling like that. Sure, the idea of this was affecting him too but there was no way he smelled _that good_  to his lover. It made Tsukishima feel like he wanted to melt, a feeling he often hated purely out of stubbornness.

His breathing was little bit heavier, and his voice had a huskier tone when he said, “Okay. Okay, fuck, yeah. I want us to talk about consent a bit more later, maybe come up with a document because I really don’t want there to be any confusion or issues.”  He paused, looking over to the blond before he continued. “But there is still the issue of pregnancy. If you aren’t taking suppressants then you can get pregnant. The medication you’re on is a suppressant and birth control, I remember because your brother low key threatened me while informing me of that fact.”

Kuroo’s expression changed to one of confusion when all he heard was mumbling from the other side of the table. He tilted his head forward, turning it in a bit as if to indicate he didn’t hear a single thing. Sighing, Tsukishima begrudgingly repeated his earlier mumbles more clearly.

“I… switched medication. I have separate monthly injections for birth control and daily pills for heat suppressant. I can have the full effects of my heat and not get pregnant.” The words were still quiet, the blush from earlier reappearing as he looked to the side in an attempt to avoid seeing the expression on his face. “I switched a year after we started dating; I figured if we were getting serious, I should be prepared for anything I might decide.”

And suddenly there was a warmth around his hand and he tried to avoid looking at him, he really did, but when he failed to do so what he saw made his breath catch. How he managed to look that smitten was unknown to Tsukishima, how he managed to **be**  that smitten with someone like him was even more unknown. 

“Tsukki, how long have you wanted this?”

Ah, there it was, the question he was dreading but knew was bound to come up. Obviously on an instinctual level, every omega wanted to spend their heat with an alpha, but that wasn’t the degree of want they were talking about here. 

“Do you want the less pathetic answer or the truth?” He was frowning now, clearly about to correct him that there was nothing pathetic about it, but before he could speak, Tsukishima continued with a shake of his head. “Three months before I switched medications. The day you visited me for my seventeenth birthday, when I realized it would be legal for us to spend it together.”

The look on the alphas face could only be described as a strange mixture of shock and joy. It made his heart feel as if it were fluttering, a reaction he was used to having around the other man. 

Clearing his throat a bit, Kuroo grabbed his other hand and held it, rubbing his thumbs on the back of his knuckles as he said, “I’d say that’s around when I started wanting to spend your heat together but that’d be a big lie, it was probably much earlier than that but I shoved the feeling down because you weren’t of age yet.”

He was laughing nervously, searching his lover’s face for a reaction and seemed ease up because of what he saw. It wasn’t like the idea was disgusting; with such a small age difference it was bound to happen that he would lust after his boyfriend who had yet to turn seventeen. Tsukishima saw no issues with the fact he had been attracted to him at that time, and it must have shown in his neutral expression. 

“I have one more question.”

He nodded, ready for whatever Kuroo was wondering or concerned about, ready to rid him of any worries that could make him say no. This was something he wanted, a next step in their relationship he wished he had asked about previously instead of waiting so long; It’d been two and a half years since this initially popped into his mind and he was hoping to finally get his wish.

“I’ve heard that, well,” Kuroo cleared his throat looking down at their hands as he spoke, “that it’s hard to resist claiming in situations like that. The heat makes an omega smell amazing, obviously, but it’s supposed to also make alphas want to claim, in order to minimize the risk of the alpha leaving the omega behind. I have no doubt I can stop myself if it’s not what you want because I’m not some animal, but…” He looked extremely nervous, his words containing waviness in his tone as he worried. “I want to claim you. I want to be mates. I don’t know if you’re ready, I’m willing to wait forever if that’s what you need, but I want to-” 

His sentence ended abruptly when he was cut off by Tsukishima reaching across the table to grab his face and kiss him to stop the rambling. When they pulled back he was nodding, a genuine smile on his lips.

“Yes. Yes, I want to be mates.”

* * *

It took a bit to work out everything, plan for both of them to stay in their house alone with no interruptions for at least 4 days. It was mostly a matter of explaining the situation to people  _in as little detail as possible._  Teachers saw the word ‘heat’ and immediately let Tsukishima miss any classes, no further questions asked.

Kuroo asked to use vacation time at work, explaining that he was about to bond with his soon to be mate, but upon hearing why he needed the hours off, they gave him paid leave instead. They insisted that congratulations were in order and that his coworkers were happy for him.

Then a matter of when Tsukishima’s heat would arrive came up. It was due to come in approximately a week and a half, and in order to feel the full effects of the heat he had to stop taking suppressants immediately after the decision was made. This caused some hormonal symptoms to appear within a few days that they weren’t exactly unprepared for, but were certainly not expecting.

He was nesting. Excessively. 

And excessively was a very weak way to put it because  **everything**  and  _anything_  was at risk to become a part of the growing pile. After the first day of uncontrollable compulsions to grab soft objects and surround himself with them, Kuroo had been kind enough to transfer the mattress to the floor, allowing him to use it as a basis for the nest and helping with the uncomfortable crawling under Tsukishima’s skin that made him feel unsafe unless surrounded by either the nest or his alpha. 

Any clothing that was worn enough to gain the alpha’s scent but clean enough to not smell bad was used, surrounding himself in comforting scents. A shelf in their bedroom became devoted to canned or nonperishable foods, a small gesture to make sure food was always visible to him to be a reminder that he was far from any danger of hunger. Nearly every time Kuroo left the house, he came back with more materials for the nest. At first it was extra blankets, but soon he was bringing soft pillows and the occasional plush toy. 

Sleeping together at night proved difficult with the growing pile, but Tsukishima devoted some time before bed every night to rearrange everything so there was room for the older man to spoon him to sleep. Kuroo watched in fascination every single time, a fond smile on his face, but staying out of the way to let him move everything to the way he was most comfortable. 

He was also slightly more possessive and prone to public displays of affection. During a night out he had placed more kisses on his alpha’s cheek than every date previously combined, and it was rare for them to not be holding hands. Kuroo was welcoming to the change, even if he normally didn’t mind how reserved Tsukishima could be on an average day. 

The jealousy the other obviously felt but tried to keep under control however was not as welcome. A polite smile at someone who was acting friendly was enough to make the other frown and grip their joined hands harder. He really appreciated that he kept the feeling in check, but just knowing that he was feeling something unpleasant like that emotion was enough to make the alpha wary of whether he was being overly friendly with other people for the time being. 

God and Kuroo thought it was hard to resist his smell before all this. The days leading up to his heat were filled with glorious scent, which if he looked at scientifically it made sense; it was likely to keep any alphas around nearby for when the heat set in. 

As it got closer, they became more on edge. Everything in their bodies told them to stay as close as possible, and leaving the house for the day felt painful. When it finally reached the day in which Tsukishima’s heat could possibly start, they were determined to spend the whole day curled up in each other, regardless of if it didn’t start until the next day.

The second day of the week they had set up for themselves to be alone, it hit.

* * *

Tsukishima woke up in a sweat, his heart thumping painfully as his whole body ached. He reached blindly, grasping frantically to his side. He needed Kuroo, he needed his alpha, his mate, he needed him, he-

“Shh babe, I can smell it. I know. I need you to calm down okay. I’m going to take care of you.” His alpha was there, he was speaking in the most calming voice but it wasn’t enough, he needed more than just his voice. He’d never felt so desperate for something in his life, and he needed to be knotted, he needed to be filled.

“Please. T-tetsurou, it’s so bad, I need you,” His throat felt dry and his voice sounded strange to his own ears. The amount of pure lust in his voice was something he had never heard before, as if it was a foreign language. He could feel himself clenching around nothing, slick dripping down his thighs as he writhed in the large nest of blankets. He was hard against his stomach, leaking already as he grasped at broad shoulders.

Kuroo groaned at what he was seeing, at the sounds his omega was making. He knew heats were like this, but seeing it was another thing entirely. Ordinarily he would spend a while on foreplay, but it was obvious that wasn’t what his love needed right now. He made quick work of removing both of their clothing, making sure to keep some form of contact with Tsukishima at all times.

He needed Tsukishima to calm down, but with the amount of desperation in his system, that didn’t seem possible for him. He left a trail of kisses on the blond’s face, grabbing his cock at the same time and nearly shivering at the hitched breath and moan he received from doing so. 

He moved quickly; rubbing at all the places he knew the omega liked best in an attempt to get him off as soon as possible, get him to the point where he might be a little more aware of himself. He brushed his thumb against the head, spreading the leaking precum to make the movements of his hand easier.

It didn’t take very long before he was shuddering, body shaking as he orgasmed with slick flooding from inside him leaking to coat his legs even further. A long, high pitch moan escaped him as he came, breathing heavily as he recovered from the waves of pleasure, watery cum coating his stomach. Despite the pleasure, he remained as hard as ever, his body already ready for more. It was almost agony.

Before he could even properly recover, he felt Kuroo moving their positioning, his legs now placed against the man’s shoulders. He could feel puffs of air against his thighs, whimpering at what he knew came next, at the feel of a tongue on his thighs, lapping at the fluid there.

A loud moan hummed against his leg, the alpha enjoying the taste on his skin as he continued moving closer to his entrance. They both were making loud noises by this point, both far too gone into the consuming lust they felt. 

When his tongue finally reached its destination, the omega nearly screamed his name. He was babbling now, need overcoming his mind again as he begged. He was using both Kuroo’s given and family name, as if he couldn’t decide which was easier to moan continuously.

The wet heat was enough to drive the alpha crazy, the fluid leaking from him tasting strangely addictive as he thrust his tongue in and out. He was groaning again, thrusting his hips slightly into the nest they had been sleeping in, trying desperately to control himself long enough to make Tsukishima come again before he knotted him.

He seemed close again, his words a jumbled mess as he grasped at thick black hair, pulling him further between his legs. His eyes were watering in frustration, because it just wasn’t enough. It felt amazing, better than anything he’d ever felt but it just wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what he needed. He was practically yelling as he begged. “Tetsurou!  I-I need more. I need your knot, please! Fuck me; please I need you inside me!”

A moan was released against his opening before he pulled back, heavy pants brushing against his inner thighs once again. The finger placed against his hole slid in easily with the amount of slick his body was releasing, a gasp escaping him as he writhed. It was closer, closer to what he wanted but it still wasn’t it. He clenched around the appendage, trying desperately to pull it further in.

“A-ah! More, please, more!”

His alpha was being quiet, something that was rather unusual. Sex between them typically had always been more communication on Kuroo’s part, and less begging on Tsukishima’s. He didn’t know when exactly Kuroo had moved to be hovering above him, but he felt his breath on his ear as the other man groaned. 

“God, you look so good Kei. So good, a-and your scent,” another moan as he breathed in, burying his face into the pale neck in front of him. His body was shaking slightly, his finger thrusting in and out desperately. It was clear he was losing himself, the only thing keeping him fully aware was the desperate instinctual need to soothe his mate. When he finally lifted his head from scenting, he nearly growled in frustration, barely holding back out of fear of scaring him. Tsukishima was biting down on the meat of his hand, trying desperately to quiet the whimpers and moans. “Don’t cover the sounds, Kei. I need to hear them. I want to know how good you feel, how bad you need this.”

He pulled the hand away gently, holding it in his own as he entered another finger. Tsukishima gasped loudly, a drawn out moan as he pushed back on the intrusion, wanting more. He laced their fingers together, gripping tightly as he moved his hips to help the fingers reach deeper inside of him. 

He was definitely ready, that was for sure. Kuroo had been unsure how much stretching would be necessary during heat, but it was clear they might not have needed it at all.  He didn’t know if he could keep this up long enough to make him cum before he entered; it seemed fingers weren’t enough to make him cum a second time. He watched hungrily as his fingers disappeared into the tight heat, slick dripping down them as he thrusted. 

“Look at me.” Tsukishima’s eyes shot open, desperate to follow anything he was told in case it brought him closer to what he needed. Wetness was gathered at the corners from how tightly he had them shut before this, and he whimpered as he made direct eye contact with the alpha above him. The look directed at him softened from hunger to one of pure affection, short kisses placed upon his lips. “I’m going to put it in now.”

Tsukishima was nodding frantically, letting their joined hands disconnect as he watched the older man get ready. There was already a slight bulge at the base of his member, and slick flooded out of him at the thought of it growing larger inside him. His legs were moved for him until the back of his knees laid on Kuroo’s shoulders. His limbs shook slightly, a tremor of need and exertion throughout his body.

He felt the tip against his entrance and a small sob left his mouth. He wasn’t able to thrust his hips back easily in this position, his body bent almost in half with his legs in the air.

And then it was inside him, _finally_ , filling him slowly, inch by inch. The loudest moan that night echoed through the room and he clenched around the cock, body shaking desperately because he was finally filled, he finally had his lover inside of him and he came hard, vision fading slightly. 

Coming down from the high he was still hard, still desperate, and Kuroo had stopped moving when he orgasmed. Grasping at what he could, scratching his nails against the strong arms holding his legs, he whimpered in need.

“P-please. T-tetsur-” His plead was interrupted by the quick thrust of his lover’s hips, the name completed with a deep moan; and finally Kuroo was fully in, the slightly larger base pushing against amazing places inside of him. A few short grindings of his hips and then he was thrusting, hard and fast and it felt like Tsukishima couldn’t breathe, not with such amazing sensations coursing through his body. His throat felt sore already, screams escaping him as he held on as best he could.

The base was swelling slightly already, catching slightly as he pulled out and stretching him as he pushed in. Kuroo’s thoughts were gone, the only thing left the need to satisfy the one he loved, to stop the heat searing Tsukishima’s insides. The angle was good, but he wasn’t screaming enough, this wasn’t what he needed. 

He pushed slightly on the slim legs in his hands, testing how flexible Tsukishima was, and was pleased when this caused a gasp and a tighter grip on his arms. His body was in an odd position but Kuroo was careful to watch for any discomfort through the haze of pleasure, and only saw his mate’s form writhing in pleasure. 

Kuroo almostsmirked when a slight change in the positioning of his hips caused his head to throw back and louder moans to echo throughout the room. 

“M-more! Ah, please!” Tsukishima was begging again, what for was somewhat unclear but it spurred the alpha to move faster, harder, trying to thrust as deep as possible. 

The older man’s vision felt foggy, his brain sluggish, acting on instinct to provide everything the one he loved needed. A particularly hard thrust made the omega turn his head, showing on display the expanse of his neck.

Everything in him said to bite, to claim. His mouth felt strange, dry yet salivating too much. This man was his, and he wanted it to be known; but he couldn’t reach that far with this angle, and his primary concern was satisfying Tsukishima. 

He was close. So close, his knot limiting the amount of thrusting he could do. He did what he could, shallower thrusts that didn’t allow his knot to enter. It seemed his mate was close as well, his breathing different and eyes half lidded. He looked exhausted, like the amount of energy to be so desperate had drained him completely. The shaking in his limbs increased as they continued, moans on every exhale. 

He felt it coming, his orgasm rushing up, and he pushed his hips as much as he could, pushing his almost full knot into his lover. A scream of pure pleasure, more clear cum splashing onto their bodies. 

Kuroo could feel the muscles contracting around him, and groaned as he finally came, the base of his cock swelling the final amount to lock them together. He dropped where he was holding Tsukishima’s legs, holding himself up with arms on each side of the omega’s chest. He reached up and did what he had been craving.

He bit.

He had been told the bite would be pleasurable when done in a situation such as this. Ordinarily it would have little feeling other than the emotional attachment, but when in the middle of bonding, let alone during a heat, it was known to be enjoyable.

Either they were special or they were underplaying how pleasurable it could be, because he heard another scream, loud smaller moans following and more fluid pooling on Tsukishima’s stomach and chest.

Both of them were shaking, unable to think, but Kuroo was still moaning as he pulled away from the bite, his legs struggling to keep himself on his knees. He licked lightly at the injury he had caused, breathing heavy.

They were mates. Officially. 

Another wave of cum came from Kuroo, causing him to groan, hanging his head. Knotting orgasms felt much different than expected. It was like aftershocks every time more cum shot out of his cock, not strong enough to count as their own orgasm, but strong enough to cause all thoughts to stop.

“T-tetsurou.”

He looked up slowly, meeting the eyes of his mate. His  _mate._

They were watery and slightly unfocused, but the brightest smile was on his face. Kuroo returned it, laughing happily before speaking. “I love you. So much, oh god, you were so good babe. So perfect.”

Tsukishima laughed a little with him, body still weak. “I don’t think I’m anywhere near  _perfect._  I love you too.” He looked about to cry out of joy, and to be honest Kuroo wouldn’t have blamed him if he had. “We’re mates.”

“We’re mates.”

* * *

They were stuck connected for a good while, Kuroo occasionally groaning or moaning. Tsukishima eventually stopped shaking, his heat fulfilled for the time being, but he couldn’t help the panic he felt when Kuroo’s knot finally dissipated enough to exit him. 

“Kuroo! It’s going to come out, I have to keep it in me, I hav-” He was quieted gently as his hips were pushed up, his opening no longer allowing gravity to cause dripping. Blankets and pillows were pushed under his hips to support them, and the panic finally faded. He suddenly felt extremely foolish, a blush appearing on his cheeks, but didn’t want to risk the panic returning and stayed in the same position. “S-sorry. I don’t know why I...”

His alpha smiled at him, hands brushing against his hips, his tone loving as he said, “It’s fine, more than fine. Instinct is strange; it’s hard to understand why we feel certain ways sometimes.” He laughed a bit before he looked deviously at Tsukishima. “Plus, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it. You wanting me in you like this.” Possessiveness was obvious in his eyes, and he leaned over the omega to lick at the healing wound on his neck, causing a sigh of contentment to escape him. He pulled away enough to speak, “You need to bite back, you know.”

“I do.” While mating was technically complete at this point, it was often that omegas would bite back. The idea of only the alpha claiming seemed old fashioned and rather rude, and both men had always wanted their mate marks to be both ways.  Tsukishima brushed his hand against the soft skin of his mate’s neck, biting his lip as he decided where he wanted to place it.

“You’re thinking too much. Just go for it.” Kuroo tilted his neck to give better access, running his fingers through soft blond hair. 

The bite wasn’t nearly as pleasurable outside of mating, but it didn’t hurt much at all. Tsukishima whimpered a bit as he bit down, a shiver running through his body at the strange feeling of doing a traditionally dominant action. He may not be your typical blushing bride type omega, but this was firmly in alpha behavior territory. 

He licked at the bite slightly, kissing his neck a bit before leaning back down into the thoroughly messed up nest.

It took a few hours before they could stop themselves from smiling. And by the time they were able to, Tsukishima’s heat kicked in again.

* * *

The rest of the week was filled to the brim with sex and spooning, occasional breaks in between where Kuroo would cook food and feed them both. Ordinarily Tsukishima would protest to being fed his food instead of eating it himself, but the exhaustion that came from his heat made his pride not get in the way this time. 

Clothes became useless for the remaining 5 days; they were only bound to become soiled with many bodily fluids, so they spend the time not engulfed in desperate need completely naked. Tsukishima opted to wrap himself in a blanket while Kuroo tied a towel around his waist when necessary. 

They noticed almost immediately after marking each other that some things changed. Their base scents smelled intermingled, a part of each other’s scent stuck within the others, making their mingling scents from contact even more noticeable. 

Both had also noticed the ability to pinpoint small changes in the other’s scent, something they were unable to do previously unless related to lust or extreme stress.  Now they could tell more accurate things, such as large changes in emotion, or hunger and other needs. It was strange to have that connection, to be so in tune with the other that words were hardly necessary. It was shocking at first, but as time went on they found it very pleasant. 

It took a full 6 days for Tsukishima’s heat to run its course, meaning their planned days off were all gone and they would have to return to typical life the following day. They spent the night eating far too much food and cuddling, the lazy kisses between them tasting like the pizza they had ordered as soon as his heat was gone. 

* * *

**Everyone**  noticed.  _Immediately_. 

Walking around campus was a strange event for Tsukishima, with heads turning in confusion. They could tell his smell couldn’t be just his, and with such a strong scent of another, they knew immediately why. Lots of smiles he didn’t return were pointed in his direction, causing him to walk a tad bit faster. Some instead gave a single head nod and a knowing look, prompting Tsukishima to wish he could sneer insults at them for being so smug.

The day was working up to be horrible, the vague tugging he felt at being separated from his mate not helping matters. He’d been warned that for the first few weeks it would be noticeable, but after that would into the background, but he was still slightly aggravated by it.

But as he entered the lecture hall, passing by the professor’s desk to find his seat before class started, he was stopped by the bright smile on the elderly woman’s face. She stood from her seat, patted his arm, and muttered a quiet congratulation before moving to the board to prepare for the lecture. None of the other early students seemed to notice, but he felt his cheek heat up slightly anyway. 

As he moved to sit in his usual seat, he removed his jacket and touched nervously at the mark on his neck, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Kuroo returned home from work slightly early, a bright smile on his face. He was cliché enough to awkwardly lift the taller man off the ground and spin him, much to the protests of the one in his arms. 

“Alright, alright!” Tsukishima was smiling, attempting to look angry but failing miserably. “Put me down!” 

He was out of breath, laughing slightly when he set his mate back on the floor, leaning forward to put their foreheads together. He gazed at Tsukishima’s neck, at the mating bite that matched his own and couldn’t help but be giddy. 

“I love you, Tsukishima Kei.”

Tsukishima’s smile softened, shaking his head at the cheesy situation before placing a small kiss upon his alpha’s lips. 

“I love you too, Kuroo Tetsurou.”


End file.
